Itazurana
"You are an interesting concept. Yet undeserving of interest." Backstory Daughter of Ingrid Angelus and Song Han Appearance A Chaotic Sage Fox Maiden, she Typically wears a long, revealing Kimono while letting all nine tails out, revealing her power when not in disguise. Her long purple hair is tied, and goes past her waist. her tails are always maintained daily to keep its fluffy exterior. Personality A Mischevious person that often twists people's words to cause them discomfort. she seems to have a thing for teasing people, and when she finds someone worth caring for, she teases them even more when she gets a chance, except that most of the time is spent observing that person. Fighting Style She never fights when with one of her fox companions, as she prefers a 1v1 fight. in battle, she uses Mystic fox Flames, her tails, and her sharp claws to her own advantage, along with her CE. Abilities Enhanced Physical Abilities: She has increased Physical Abilities that she gets from Chaotic Energy, allowing her to do feats normal humans cant. Enhanced Senses '''- As a Kitsune, she has an increased and heightened sense, able to hear, smell, feel, taste, and see even more than normal humans. '''Increased Regeneration: She gained this ability from tapping into Chaotic Energy, making her heal quickly under seconds Instant Silent Teleportation AKA Blink: She has the ability to instantly teleport anywhere without making a sound, nor a single flash. This is her most useful move in fights, it appears to have a long range, but it uses a lot of Mana. Elemental Manipulation/Magic - 'This ability is Self Explanatory. '''Unpredictability -' She is completely Unpredictable, no one is able to tell what she's gonna do next, unless its obvious. 'Weather Manipulation - '''She likes using this ability, she has the ability to change the weather by applying Chaotic Energy to it, its proven useful only on Picnics however.. and her Pranks. '''Corruption Manipulation -' She gets stronger around Corrupted beings. Fueling her CE 'Deflect -' She has the ability to Deflect almost most kinds of Magic, including Curses using Chaotic Energy. '''Kitsune-Powers - As a sage fox, she has access to her kin's powers, and amplifies them with CE, her abilities with this power are: * Dream Manipulation - Fox Magic allows her to enter a person's subconscious while asleep * Fox Fire Manipulation - She has the ability to manipulate a special flame that only kitsunes can use, which has the properties of Electricity, Light, and Fire, and glows especially hotter than a normal blue flame. * Shapeshifting '''- Lunar Magic allows her to shapeshift into a monster of her own decision, for a short time * '''Insanity Inducement - This allows her to give hallucinations and visual and hearing distortions that makes people insane * Illusion Magic '''- Lunar Magic allows her to make Clones of herself or make an enitire enviornment into an illusion in a limited time '''Negate - She has the ability to Negate Magic and/or Energies using her Chaotic Energy Weapons She carries no weapons, as she only uses her Claws, fire, and tail.Category:Characters